zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon's Tower (Hyrule Warriors)
Ganon's Tower is a location from Hyrule Warriors. It is basically an darker version of the Hyrule Field from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. Story Liberation of the Triforce After Ganondorf reclaim his Triforce of Power from Lana and steals the Triforce of Wisdom from Princess Zelda and the Triforce of Courage from Link, completing the Triforce, he takes over Hyrule Castle and transforms it along with Hyrule Field into Ganon's Tower. After defeating Ganondorf's generals Zant and Ghirahim in Gerudo Desert, the Hyrulean Forces and their allies from across the ages return to reclaim Hyrule Castle and defeat the Demon King Ganondorf in order to save the land of Hyrule. After defeating two Argoroks, the Hyrulean Forces use a Bombchu to weaken the east wall of the West Field Keep which had been damaged during the battle with King Dodongo early in the game. After taking the West Field Keep, Ganondorf completes his dark ritual to increase his power and personally leads an attack on the Hyrulean Forces to finish them off for good. Unable to defeat Ganondorf's increased power, Zelda orders her forces to retake the Hyrule Castle Keep in order to weaken Ganondorf. With the power he gained from the ritual lost, Ganondorf still in possession of the Triforce continues fighting against the Hyrulean Forces, but is eventually defeated. However he is revived by the Triforce and is transformed into the mighty Demon Beast, Ganon. The remaining Hyrulean Forces and their allies transfer their energy into the Light Arrows in a final bid to defeat Ganon. Despite his power and possession of the Triforce, Ganon is ultimately defeated and Lana, Link, and Zelda reclaim their respective pieces of the Triforce and together use the Triforce to reseal Ganon. Victory achieved the alterations to Hyrule Field by Ganondorf are removed, though much of the area is left in ruins. Linkle's Tale: The Other Hero Following Ganon's defeat much of Hyrule Field is left in ruins. While Princess Zelda and Link leave on their final mission to return the Master Sword to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to completely restore the seal on Ganon's soul, Impa and the battle weary Hyrulean Forces remain behind and focus on rebuilding Hyrule Castle which had been damaged by the recent battle. However they were interrupted by the arrival of the Monster Forces leading the remnants of Ganondorf's Forces that hoped to take Hyrule Field in the aftermath of Ganon's defeat. Despite her troops having yet to recover from their battle with Ganon, Impa lead them into battle against the Monster Forces, determined to defend Hyrule Castle or die trying. Fortunately, Linkle who had gotten lost on her way to reach Hyrule Castle, finally arrived at Hyrule Field and seeing the courage displayed by Impa and Hyrulean Forces, leap into battle. Though Impa was dubious of Linkle's claims that she was the Legendary Hero she welcomed Linkle's assistance. They allowed the battle weary Hyrulean Forces who had not had time to recover from their injuries to retreat in order to rest up and heal, while Impa and Linkle dealt with the Monster Forces in their place. However despite their best efforts, the monsters continued to appear. To make matters worse, King Dodongo from the Era of the Hero of Time appeared after having been transformed by his rage into Dark King Dodongo. They discovered that the beast's new form granted him immunity to damage and the ability to summon powerful Moblins and Gibdos. Fortunately, the Hyrulean Forces arrived after having rest and recovered from their injuries and the light from Linkle's Compass caused Dark King Dodongo to revert to his original form, allowing Linkle and Impa to combine their power to defeat the beast. After the battle, Impa thanked Linkle for her assistance as the Hyrulean Forces celebrated their hard won victory, just as Princess Zelda and Link were returning. Versions In Hyrule Warriors Legends, two versions of the stage appear. Ganon's Tower Ganon's Tower is based on the original version from Hyrule Warriors. It functions as a darker version of Hyrule Field and features Hyrule Castle transformed into Ganon's Tower (represented as a giant sword-like structure embedded in Hyrule Castle). Ruined Hyrule Field In Linkle's Tale: The Other Hero, an alternate version of the Ganon's Tower/Hyrule Field stage appears. The stage represents Hyrule Field following Ganon's defeat. Interestingly, though the stage is referred to as Ganon's Tower on menu screens, it is referred to as Hyrule Field during the stage's introductory cutscene. Category:Hyrule Warriors locations